


Sit and Discuss

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nosey People, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers curses, Steve Rogers keeps pushing, Steve is kind of a dick, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The Avengers and Tony reconvene in the meeting room, this time with one Rhodey by him. It is for more information but they may be disappointed.
Series: Enass-AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Sit and Discuss

**Author's Note:**

> In a nutshell, Steve needs to be quiet more often. Take a hint and not force things to happen or change.

Two months later, early Spring, April, and Bucky knew his chances of running into Anthony was zero to none after this atrocious meeting. Is it really meeting when four out of six people want questions? Apparently, the blue glowing eyes scared Bird boy into talking to Steve and Natalie. The Witch accused Stark of being an experiment. Wilson rolled his eyes and said nothing. Yet, James stared almost in disbelief as Roger spun that to connect with his Italian and Libyan roots. Christ on a fucking cracker, without being told Bucky can guess it deals with the Arc Reactor. Even Natalie seems to find that a little unbelievable. He glads the teaching he was forced to instill into her worked when she shut down that line of thinking. Still this and not getting the answers they were craving for… so thus this meeting.

James pointedly looked at his phone (new phone… he just asked where he can buy one to FRIDAY and the next day new phone) sending a middle finger emoji to Wilson, asking Vision another question about plums and if anything weird happened with them like Bananas. Looking up when he heard Steve standing up, he can already feel Anthony glare from here.

More unfortunate, the man was in a hard-pressed suit, sunglasses in a place like he was heading to work. He might have been or was… he looked good. Colonel Rhodes also was dressed in similar attire giving the same heated glare. This was his cue to keep his head down and tune out.

“Thank you, Tony, for—”

“Cut the crap Steve and get to what you want to say.” Tony snapped at the blonde super-soldier. He has a couple of guesses what this topic of conversation was about now. FRIDAY reported to him that Barton was having a meltdown about his freaky eyes. The accusations. Points to Rushman for remembering shit.

“Right,” Steve replied in pressed irritation at being interrupted. “Clint brought up concerns he had about you. If it is something new, have you let the council know?” Rhodey shot an angry mumble about now giving a fuck about the council opinions, ignoring it the blue-green eyed male continues, “We don’t know what happened to you. If we know why your eyes change to blue, we can get help or if it is a power, we can implement it into a battle plan.”

Natasha facepalmed. Wilson stared at Steve. Wanda was nodding. Clint responded with a yeah. Bucky kept texting not confirming the electric blue eye change. Rhodey and Tony kept the brick wall quiet. Both men looked at each other before finishing their own silent communication. It is safe to say that some people miss that kind of connection.

“Why my eyes go blue,” Tony tilted his sunglasses down resting elbows on the table, letting one eye flicker arc reactor blue. “Reasons. Medical. Not implemental. I am not going to tell you. Next, I see your list, Rogers. Hurry up. Time is money for this capitalist pig.” He finger gunned at Wanda who bristled at his fake fuck the world attitude. It was easy to call the 2000s him up. It is so scarily easy. Rhodey though for all his good saint and best person matched his fuck the world gets up.

“This capitalist pig’s friend has a meeting, so we need to hurry this,” Rhodey rolled his hand, “get together up.”

“My green money gumdrop is right!” He popped the p making his voice saccharine sounding as he batted his eyes bring them back to a honey brown.

It showed that the good Captain barely has a handle on his anger as shown in Siberia or even during Ultron incidents. “Jesus Tony! We are a team! We need to know somethings about each other and get along! I am sorry we were concern about you. Listen, if we just knew why you went to Italy so much still. The reasons behind hiding your personal file and this thing with your eyes, we can help! Maybe get the council to let you visit Italy more often.” He slammed his hands on the table leaning in a little.

The slam was enough to catch Bucky’s attention who was about reel the big man in.

“Oh get the fuck off your high horse! I am Italian, American, and Libyan. I have an asshat father named Howard Fucking Stark! He looked for you every fucking summer! He made my room in the theme of yours! Clint and Wanda shut the hell up about rich kid’s problems! You have no right to my life! You are cut out. Done. Erased! We, right here,” He waved to the empty space between them, himself and Rhodey across from the Rogues, “Are coworkers and roommates. You already see my childhood home. I have been here all my fucking life. My aunt Maria raised me as her own child. I was a clumsy smartass of a child that got hurt a lot. The woman, my mother, Enass Daw, is part of none your fucking business. My reasons for visiting Italy is none of your business. My life is none of your business.” Standing up Tony helped Rhodey up who added nothing else but a firm that glare held most in place. Except Steve even with a bruising grip from the Winter Soldier as a warning.

“That does not explain anything why you have multiple birth certificates, Tony! Who are you hiding from?! What your fucking problem?!” Rogers bellowed in confused rage trying to shake the grip of his best friend.

“YOU ARE!” Tony screamed at him, making the room silent. Steve's mouth closed blinking at the brunette. “You are my fucking problem. I don’t trust any of you. I can forgive, forgive, and forgive. Give you all the benefits of the doubt again. But it will never erase the zero trust have for any of you.” He walked to the door with Rhodey. “Now we are on the same levels of trust.”

The door closed leaving the rest alone. Natasha stared before standing up waiting till the door slid open for her to walk to her room. She already knew Stark would not give anything away. To them? Never. They already ripped to shreds any semblance of trust. The only one who might have any is Barnes and her old teacher eludes everyone.

Wanda shrugged following out after. She made her lack of trust and disdain for Stark known. He was a know it all and could be trusted. It is worse because he told Vision something and now… they aren’t close as they are before. She really does hate Stark for how she ruined her life.

Clint for all his robust rudeness looked around for anything to direct the conflicting feelings of knowing he was on a different level on Stark’s disdain and excited to poke at the bear, but yet knowing the hate was real and the secrets kept tight. Standing up, he wished his Captain a good day, and he walked quietly.

Wilson sighed, “Right Steve, learned how to think before you speak. You are talking to a man who is traumatized. You traumatized him.”

“I traumatized Stark? Sam! Come on, Tony is laying on the theatrics!”

“Steve! Buddy. Pal. Dumb white guy, listen to me.” Wilson grabbed his face urging Bucky to let go of his wrist, “Stark told you in a way to leave him alone. Stop pestering him. I get trust, loyalty, and able to tell your team, family everything but we… are not his family.”

Steve looked at Bucky then at Sam imploringly. Bucky rolled his eyes, he knows full well that meant what about him? He was there in Siberia. Sam followed suit with his own eye roll.

“Stark forgave him but that doesn’t mean he trusts this other super-soldier. Whatever process Stark is using when dealing with murder barbie,” Sam snorted at the spiteful glare from Bucky, “It won’t work on you.”

Steve frowned as if not understanding why Stark would need a different process. He said sorry to Stark. The man never called him or wrote back. He thought the pardons were an admission of guilt and a type of apology but no… he has been so closed off.

Sam can see the sentence forming behind the blonde’s lips. Sighing he pointed to Barnes, “You tell him straight.” The Falcon sat down rubbing his temple mourning at the hostile environment that amped to 11. Only for him really because he been trying to talk to Rhodes but now… this shit ain't helping.

James rolled his shoulders when the Atlantic water eyes peered at him for understanding. “Just leave Stark alone Steve. We don’t even talk, he keeps my arm up to date but that is about it.”

“But he gave you a phone.” Steve countered.

“Jesus punk, I asked where can I get one, I never asked him for one. It was left by my door.” A small lie, he found it on the balcony he sits at sometimes. “Don’t think about plans, money, materials, and listen clearly,” He lost the deadpan computer type droning and it fell into a confusing mix of Russian Brooklyn drawl. “He apologized to me.” The Winter Soldier shot Captain America a stare saying shut up, “His life is not our business. What he does outside of hero duties is none of our business. None of it. Steven Grant Dumbass Rogers, leave the man alone. About everything.” Stepping back Barnes was about to walk out till he turned back around glaring at his friend, “Do that for me at least.”

Steve watch Bucky walk out quietly then turned to Sam who was leaning back staring at the ceiling, “You really think he has… trauma?”

“All from you?” Sam asked. Steve nodded and that brought a sarcastic sounding laugh, “Not all of it Steve. The rest deals probably deal with Howard and Stane, before you go on how Howard was a great man, you don’t know the Howard that he grew up with. You may never know, so do me a favor and don’t bring up Howard.”

Steve sighed nodded only reluctantly at that. He watched Sam walk out with a rueful smile like he doesn’t trust him to keep the promise. It just bothers Steve that a man can hate his own father so much. He would have killed for a dad like Howard or like Buck’s. Hides so many secrets from the people he needs to be able to work with. Keep people a secret, for what reason? Even his greenhouse and the doors to the house are a secret.

He can see if Tony is a little scared of him and the team, he is scared of Stark and what he could do to Buck. Tony honestly seems to have a surplus of spite than fear. He knows the man has masks like a magician but come on, scared was Wanda with Ultron. Natasha scared was of her personal life, the Red Room. Clint being brainwashed. Sam with Riley. Stark… just didn’t seem scared or traumatized.

The team was trustworthy too. They never build or did anything that was damaging like Ultron, or to that degree. Because yes, the whole Germany thing but all is well.

That is fine, Steve would figure this out and get Tony to talk to him again.


End file.
